


VIXX 50 prompt challenge (maknae version)

by StarlightArmy28



Category: VIXX
Genre: All The Ships, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, probably just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightArmy28/pseuds/StarlightArmy28
Summary: 50 day prompt challenge starring VIXX. Multiple pairings with Hyuk....probably super cheesy too.





	1. Truth Hyuk/N

**Author's Note:**

> I am a super cheesy person....you've been warned.
> 
> Also, this chapter is short just so I can give you an idea of my writing style. Don't worry! They will be longer!

Cha Hakyeon always told the truth.

No matter the situation, Hakyeon would be the one to recount everything honestly.

When asked by an interviewer once about this trait, he simply stated, "Because I have nothing to hide."

That was the first lie Hakyeon ever told in his lifetime. In all actuality, he Hakyeon had a lot to hide. Especially the fact that he was in love with a certain someone.

The way this someone smiled would arouse butterflies in his stomach. His laugh was a breath of fresh air. Everything he did was perfect in Hakyeon's eyes. His face was....oh god, don't get him started on his face. His face was pure beauty, all features absolutely amazing.

This person never failed to leave him breathless.

So, maybe Hakyeon had told another lie because, no, he didn't always tell the truth.

But there was no doubt in his mind that he was truthfully, 100% in love with Han Sanghyuk.


	2. Accept Hyuk/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which N isn't too happy about sharing the maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked my first chapter!
> 
> Without further ado, here is another!

He watched as Ken locked his arm over Hyuk's neck, playfully pretending to choke him.

He glared as Hongbin's arms snaked around the maknae's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

He froze out of anger when he saw how close Ravi and Hyuk were in one of the training rooms (getting a little too chummy in his opinion.)

He could only stare as Leo...LEO...enveloped the younger in a hug after a particularly rough day.

As leader, N knew that skinship was highly encouraged between the members-heck, he was the one who always initiated it a majority of the time. Sure, he could be clingy at times (especially to the youngest), but that only meant he loved them.

But that was him, he had no problem with hugging or dragging the other members or if they did with him, but Han Sanghyuk was SUPPOSED to be off limits.

"He doesn't feel comfortable with the skin contact." He struggled to find a reason to explain to the others why Hyuk was out of bounds. (What was he supposed to say? "You can't touch him because he's mine." That would only cause the rest of them to become closer to Hyuk so they could annoy their leader.) 

This earned him an "I feel perfectly fine." from Hyuk and a "He only shies away from you!" From Ravi and Hongbin who managed to latch themselves onto the maknae.

"But Hyukkie was meant to be hugged! He's our teddy bear!" Ken pushed himself between his donsaengs and squeezed Hyuk into a bear hug. Leo nodded his head in agreement.

Even he seemed to be serious about it. 

"Fine." N snapped, walking out of the room in a huff. (He was 99% sure the other members were laughing and smiling in triumph as he left.)

Dropping himself rather unceremoniously onto his bed, he sighed. He thought of himself as a considerably lenient leader (compared to others, of course) so why couldn't his bandmates allow him this small prize as thanks for his generosity?

No matter how much he didn't want to, Hakyeon knew that he would have to accept the fact that Han Sanghyuk was to be shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (You can also find me on fanfiction.net at NightOwl2808)


	3. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple mistake leads VIXX to a world of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit darker than the rest. Just a heads up!
> 
> Also pretty short.

Screaming. Crying. Pleading. Sickening cracks and inhuman wails of despair.

The experimentation wouldn't stop. They never got a break, 24 hours a day filled with fear and depression.

It was quite simple when you think about how VIXX managed to get themselves into this situation. Allowing themselves to be tricked into getting in a van the driver claimed was the one their manager sent for them maybe wasn't the smartest decision, but what else are you supposed to do when you haven't slept in two days?

It was common sense not to get in a van with a stranger (especially one filled with tattoos and scars that they'd never seen around before) just because the vehicle looked similar.

So now, here they were. Each one of them in the cage, sporting multiple injuries. (Thankfully they were put in together.)

N's wrist was completely broken due to a hammer one of the torturers decided to use when knives and electricity got 'boring'.

Leo wore a shock collar, random bouts of electricity sending him into unimaginable amounts of agony. (His screams were the most difficult to listen to.)

Ken was constantly given drugs that caused him to have vivid nightmares he couldn't discern from reality. Sometimes, the others wondered if he even knew who they were.

Ravi had cuts littering his back along with burns from what looked like a cigar. 

Hongbin's hair was cut using razors (which caused the visual to become utterly humiliated) and his face was covered in dried blood.

Hyuk, on the other hand, had it the worst. One long, ragged cut made its way from his top right shoulder to his left thigh, going across his stomach. The cut was no doubt deep enough to cause some type of damage. Not only that, the maknae had ceased speaking at all. None of the others knew what he had seen, some of them not wanting to find out.

"Hyukkie, stop. You'll only hurt yourself." N told the younger who had busied himself with attempting to force his way out of the metal that inhibited his escape.

"I've been hurt enough." Hyuk said quietly, voice cracking from lack of use. "I don't care anymore. I want to get out of here! I want to di-" Hyuk raised his voice louder and louder until he was cut off by a loud "No!" from Leo.

"You're not going to die....you're not allowed to die. None of us are. We'll get out of here, so don't give up." Leo's reassuring words supplied tiny amounts of hope in each member, but still weren't enough to put complete faith into them.

All they could do was sit in the cage and pray that one day, they'd be set free from their chains.


	4. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beloved maknae has changed, and the other members soon find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad for not updating quicker! 
> 
> Christmas break is here though so get ready for more!

'The dude is useless. Surprised that Mydol chose him. He contributes nothing.'

'Ranks last in looks, last in dance, last in singing, and is an overall screw up. Shouldn't even be an idol.'

'Just sucks in general.'

N fumed at the various comments. Ken wouldn't stop talking about how he was going to make the people pay for their hateful words. Ravi punched the wall a couple of times. Leo even knocked over a chair (of course picking it up right after he had done so).

The only two missing were Hyuk (currently shut inside the bathroom) and Hongbin (sitting outside the bathroom door trying his best to console the maknae).

The cause of all this trouble you ask? Anti-fans.

A recent outbreak of insults and profanities regarding Hyuk had spread around the internet. Every social networking website had several hate accounts, YouTube videos showed his most humiliating moments caught on camera along with detailed explanations as to why he didn't belong in VIXX, and there were 7-8 news articles questioning his place in the group. To make things worse, the CEO also had gotten wind of this. (He even called an emergency meeting with the managers.)

Hyuk had apparently been the first to see all of this when he happened to stumble across an online forum that centered around all of his "flaws".

None of the members were aware at the time due to the maknae's uncanny ability to hide his feelings and act as if nothing was wrong.

Now, they saw why their Hyuk seemed quieter than usual, his emotions as vulnerable as ever.

"Hyuk, please. Come talk with us about this. None of us are angry at you, just worried." Hongbin attempted, but to no avail.

"Why, out of all people, did this have to happen to him? He has done nothing wrong!" Ravi yelled in frustration.

"Because people need someone to tease, blame, bully....it's just a part of human nature." Leo explained quietly.

The others sat silently in thought at his words.

"Human nature my ass." Ravi mumbled, joining Hongbin on the floor next to the bathroom door. "Hyuk, take as long as you need....but just know that we want to comfort you. We don't like seeing our baby depressed like this. We miss you."

Everyone sighed in guilt at not being able to prevent this from happening.

If they had seen it earlier, maybe, just maybe, they could have saved Hyuk from his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Special thanks to chasang for the comment and everyone who left kudos!!


	5. Ring Hyuk/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a confession, N leaves to get some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious that I love the ChaSang pairing??

Cha Hakyeon was freaking out.

Not the, I forgot my homework at the house kind of freaking out. This panic was more like the full blown, I think I just hit a pedestrian while backing out of my parking spot during my drivers test kind of freaking out.

He had made the courageous move of confessing his feelings to the maknae, who in turn was speechless. (Much to the leader's dismay.)

*Earlier in the day*

"Listen, I know this may be a lot to take in, so you don't have to respond to me now....but I like you....like, like you like you....so-um, yeah." Hakyeon said quickly, grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes.

"Hyung-" Hyuk seemed to want to say something to the elder, but Hakyeon cut him off.

"I have to go pick up some groceries for the dorm. Don't want to starve." He said awkwardly (since when were they ever home these days anyway?) before stepping out of the door.

*Present time*

Thanks to that little scene, Hakyeon had yet to return to the dorm despite having already gotten the groceries. 

"What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he actually likes me back?" Hakyeon sighed and settled on a bench in the park near their dorm. "Aish, this is so frustrating!"

Just then, his phone beeped twice.

One text came from Hyuk that read 'I'm going to call you. Why aren't you back yet? You're making me worried.'

The other message was Hongbin saying 'Stop being a baby and try not to screw this up with Hyuk. He's about to call. P.S. It's GOOD news so don't ignore it. P.S.S. If you do by chance screw this up, I will end you. ^_^

Hakyeon shuttered at the thought.

An angry Hongbin was a scary Hongbin (especially when it regarded the maknae.)

Taking a deep breath, Hakyeon awaited the upcoming call, his heart rate speeding up.

"Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up." He repeated to himself, his leg shaking nervously.

Then, without another moment's thought, Hakyeon smiled as his phone began to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This one was a bit more difficult to come up with an idea for....
> 
> Happy New Year!!


	6. Cat Hyuk/Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk was most definitely a cat person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after quite a while with another prompt! (Please excuse how crappy this one is. I'm still trying to get used to writing this after my absence.)
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

If there was one word Hyuk had to use to describe his fellow members, he would probably have to think a bit.

N would definitely be clingy, but despite this, he was caring.   
Ken would be funny yet he was extremely talented.  
Hongbin was the visual yet his photography was sublime.  
Ravi was cool but at the same time he was just a big softy.

Leo, however, would be easy to describe in one word.

_Catlike._

He was quiet, and seemed indifferent to the world around him, yet he cared deeply for the people he surrounded himself with and made sure they knew through subtle gestures of kindness.

He wasn't the best around strangers, but when you left him with the other members (and no cameras of course) he was an open book.

His physical traits also compared to those of a cat. His eyes were sharp and seemed to pierce through your soul, yet were warm at the same time. His footsteps were light and he could be agile when necessary.

But most of all, Hyuk knew there was definitely one thing that Leo had in common with a cat.

He was misunderstood.

Because of his quiet demeanor and shyness, people would mistake this silence for not caring or negligence. 

Even though he was extremely kind, people assumed that his kindness was actually obligation. They suspected that he was only nice because he had to be, not because he wanted to be.

Hyuk knew better than to believe what these people had deemed Leo to be.

He loved his hyung for all that he did for him, and he hoped that he saw how much he appreciated him.

All of this talk reminds Hyuk of another question, this one much easier to answer than the first.

Would he consider himself a dog person or a cat person?

Without much thought, he knew his answer.

Han Sanghyuk was definitely a cat person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who gave kudos and commented! It really means a lot!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	7. Name Hyuk/All (ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of VIXX have an important question to ask their maknae.

"Hyuk?" Hakyeon called out to the maknae in the dorm, hoping he wasn't already asleep from their tiring schedule. "Can you come out here?"

The leader was currently sitting in the living room surrounded by the other members of VIXX. While having a discussion about something rather important, an argument had broken out, and the only way to resolve it was to get their youngest.

"Yes hyung?" Said member trudged out into the living room, stretching as he yawned.

"Omo, did we wake you?! Sorry Hyukkie, you should go back to sle-" Hakyeon's motherly concern was interrupted by Hyuk.

"No, it's fine. I was just about to get up anyway. What did you need me for?" He asked.

"Something important." Ken said cryptically. "We need your opinion regarding a....certain matter."

By this point, Hyuk was getting worried. This could be one of two things. 1.) This was extremely important and possibly bad. 2.) This was something utterly ridiculous.

"Okay....what is it?" The maknae questioned cautiously.

This time, Hongbin took a deep breath, but right before he was going to begin, Ravi cut him off.

"Which ship name do you like best? Like, one of us with you."

'Number 2 it is.' (Okay, not in that sense but the earlier mentioned one.)

"What?" Hyuk couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Ken whined.

"This is serious." Leo chimed in.

"Alright, what are my options?" The maknae finally gave in.

"Well ChaSang of course." Hakyeon stated matter-of-factly before anyone else could even have a chance to think.

"Luck." Leo said with a quiet finality.

"HyuKen." Ken said cutely. "Personally, I think this one is better than HyukBin."

"Yah! At least mine doesn't suck as much as HanShik or whatever." Hongbin defended.

"How dare you! HanShik is adorable but cool at the same time!" Ravi shouted as he glared daggers at Hongbin.

By this point, Hyuk had burst out laughing again. "Honestly though, why does it matter anyway?" He questioned once he could finally catch his breath.

"Why you ask? Because we care about you and are slightly jealous of your favoritism at times so in order to settle this once and for all you need to choose who you like best!" Hakyeon rambled as he inched closer to the maknae, clinging to his arm.

Unfortunately, the rest did not appreciate that gesture.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Hongbin yelled accusingly, reaching out to grab the leader.

"What about you, don't try to touch Hyukkie!" Ravi pounced on top of Hongbin, mistaking his attempt to get Hakyeon for wanting to touch Hyuk.

Meanwhile, Ken was prying an unhappy leader off their youngest while Leo sat on the couch seemingly unaffected by it all.

Somewhere in the disarray, Hyuk had managed to escape to the bedroom and lock the door, leaving a befuddled heap of the other members (aside from Leo of course) in a mess on the floor.

"Look what you did, it's your fault!" Ken pouted to no one in particular while Hakyeon crossed his arms and followed suit. (He was sitting on Ken's back after having wrestled him to the ground.)

"Can't you see it's your fault?" Ravi said, placing the blame on Hongbin who he had in a headlock.

Luckily, Leo asked a rather important question that made the others stop bickering immediately.

"He never told us his favorite name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've been missing for a while. Once again school has decided to give me no free time whatsoever -_- Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to start updating chapters sooner now that Summer is approaching. I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	8. Rain Hyuk/Hongbin/Ravi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk always feels melancholy when it rains.

The morning was gloomy and dark, a grey blanket covering that sky that warned of rain.

Hyuk stared out the window of the moving van, observing the first drops fall.

They were returning home from an all night dance practice that the manager had stressed they needed for their comeback. The other members were exhausted after being drained from the vigorous dancing, each of them asleep or on their phones.

Hyuk, however, was wide awake.

On mornings like these, his heart turned as dim and dreary as the cloud covered atmosphere, sending him into a slump. The rain brought nostalgia, and he suddenly felt the dull ache of not seeing his family in person for a few months.

Most of the time, Hyuk would be able to hide his sadness, but considering how he felt right now, he knew that today was going to be difficult to get through.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Of course they noticed the absence of their rambunctious maknae.

How could they not?

Hakyeon was fretting over where he could have disappeared to while Ken sat quietly on the corner of the couch, his constant jokes and laughter nonexistent as he worried. Leo seemed unaffected, but his eyes betrayed his concern. However, Hongbin and Wonshik shared a knowing look.

All of the members knew that the youngest tended to feel sorrowful on rainy days, but never before has he just up and left. The fact that he snuck out while they slept and hadn't returned since had only added to their uneasiness of his whereabouts.

"Does he not understand he can talk to us? What is he thinking?!" Hakyeon sighed as his 10th call went unanswered.

"You're being over dramatic, I'm sure he'll come back....right?" Ken's voice was hushed.

Hakyeon still looked conflicted, but noticeably became calmer. Aside from this small exchange, the dorm was otherwise silent.

"Wonshik and I will go look for him." Hongbin suddenly spoke as he and said member stood.

"Fine, but call us as soon as you find him." Hakyeon said in defeat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hyuk sat on a park bench near the dorm, drenched from the rain.

He knew he shouldn't have left while they slept, but he needed some air and time to clear his thoughts. His phone died at some point, and he was shivering, but he stayed on the bench regardless.

His thoughts were a melancholy jumble, and he couldn't help but feel hopeless for no reason. He thought about calling his mom, but that chance had already passed. (And he knew that the moment he heard voice, he would break down.)

While lost in thought, he failed to notice the two new figures sitting next to him.

"Hyukkie-ah." Hongbin said gently.

Hyuk sniffled.

"I know." Wonshik was the one to speak this time, his voice filled with understanding.

Hyuk couldn't take it. He covered his face with his arms as tears began to mix with the rain. Hongbin wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders while Wonshik comfortingly rubbed his leg.

After a while, Hyuk had stopped crying, and the rain had calmed to a slight drizzle. Out of embarrassment, he refused to look at the other two.

Hongbin seemed to realize this as he chucked quietly. "Don't worry about it Hyukkie. We're all allowed to be sad sometimes."

"And cry like a baby." Wonshik added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The proved successful as the maknae let out the tiniest laugh.

Wonshik and Hongbin took this as a good sign and pulled the youngest to his feet.

"Come on." Wonshik said as he wiped Hyuk's dried tears that were not previously washed off by the falling droplets of water.

"Let's get out of the rain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	9. Laundry Hyuk/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuk really hates laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE....but since Summer started a couple days ago I've had time to write, so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing Hyuk hated, it was laundry. Whether it be doing the laundry, folding the laundry, or putting the laundry away, he couldn't stand it.

That's why he was in a particularly sour mood today.

Normally he would be able to convince the other members to do the horrible chore for him. He'd promise Hakyeon and Jaehwan extra skinship, Leo some peace and quiet, use aegyo on Wonshik (who was surprisingly a softy), and tell Hongbin that his photography was top notch (this tactic would usually get Hongbin to help with the laundry rather than do it considering how he hated the task almost as much as the maknae.

However, he was the only one without a schedule today due to a recent cold that made him feel like absolute crap. He was unfortunate enough to be told to do the laundry while he recovered WITHOUT any help.

_"It'll keep your mind off the fact that you feel so bad. You also won't have to do it on actual laundry day. It is your week remember." _Hakyeon's words rang in his ears.__

__He may have been right (although Hyuk would never in a million years admit that to the leader). He'd forgotten, if only for a moment, all about how his chest was aching as if an elephant was sitting on top of him, about how he couldn't breathe through his nose and how he would cough whenever he attempted to breathe through his mouth, about how his head was pounding, about how he could barely keep his eyes open, about-_ _

__"Aish!" Hyuk grumbled, forcefully launching a sock across the room before doubling over from a coughing fit._ _

__A sudden hand rubbing his back caught him off guard, and he almost choked from the surprise._ _

__"Aigoo, Hyukkie-ah, you really do feel bad don't you?" A gentle voice cooed as he finished coughing up his lungs._ _

__"What are you doing back Hakyeon?" He asked, his voice dry and scratchy from the recent fit._ _

__The leader, not unlike the others, had a particularly busy schedule today that actually had called for him to be out later than the rest._ _

__"The photoshoot I had was cancelled due to a mix up with the times and the interview was postponed because of weather concerns that didn't allow the interviewer to arrive at the venue." Hakyeon explained. "I also couldn't bear leaving my Hyukkie alone all day."_ _

__"Lucky you." Hyuk said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. To his dismay, the intended effect that was supposed to come from his reply was ruined by yet another coughing fit, this one more violent than the first._ _

__At this point, Hakyeon was leading the maknae to the living room, settling him on the couch so he could busy himself with making tea in the kitchen._ _

__"So much for the laundry." Hyuk mumbled, gauging the older's reaction. He swore he was going to go nuts if the words that came out of Hakyeon's mouth were-_ _

__"Well, you'll just have to do it when you get better."_ _

__Hyuk groaned, falling sideways and burying his face into the couch cushion as Hakyeon chuckled, bringing in the tea and setting it on the table, opting to kneel in front of the maknae instead of sitting next to him (as Hyuk was currently taking up all space available)._ _

__"Aigoo, my little Hyukkie." The leader said lovingly, brushing the bangs out of the younger's eyes as Hyuk peered up at him, letting out a tiny sneeze. "Don't worry, I'll be there to help."_ _

__Hyuk blushed at the sudden affection, looking anywhere except for the leader's eyes._ _

__Hakyeon just laughed again and kissed Hyuk's forehead, patting his back as he stood._ _

__Hyuk would never admit it, but he was kind of looking forward to spending extra time with Hakyeon._ _

__Nevertheless, he still hated doing the laundry._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....The next chapter will be up within the next day (I wrote it about a month ago and have just been waiting to post it.) 
> 
> I hope the rest of your day/night/afternoon(ish) is awesome.
> 
> Thanks to all those who gave kudos! It really means a lot!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	10. Umbrella Hyuk/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the days to forget an umbrella, Hyuk had to choose today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos or mishaps. I was jamming out to BTS's wings album while typing it and may have missed a few things.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes, people can be forgetful.

They can misplace their keys, forget to do something they promised they'd remember to do the night before, and so on.

But Cha Hakyeon was not a forgetful person.

Whenever their schedules would be completely full, the other members relied on their leader to remember where to go at what time. If they were out of food at the dorm, Hakyeon would never fail to pick up groceries after practice.  The rest of VIXX counted on the eldest to remember small things that would normally be forgotten in the rush to perfect everything for performances.

So, when the leader had a day off, you could imagine the chaos that ensued. Hyuk felt like an idiot.

* * *

  Today was one of those days each member had a separate schedule, so anything they had to do was to be done alone.

 Hyuk's schedule was fairly simple. A quick radio interview, shooting a scene for a music video that the director wanted to add last minute, and ending with a 2 hour dance practice to clean up any moves he may have been executing poorly.

 You're probably wondering how all of this could possibly connect to Hyuk feeling so stupid.

 Well, considering the others were still busy and the studio wasn't that far from the dorm, the maknae was told to walk home due to the van being used by his fellow members who were a longer distance away.

 Of course, he was perfectly content with this. He'd get some down time alone.

 Unfortunately for him, the weather forecast had called for torrential downpours. And yes, Han Sanghyuk had forgotten an umbrella. "Aish." Hyuk mumbled to himself, using his jacket as cover as he ran into the rain.

* * *

 "So much for a day off." Hakyeon murmured, plopping himself down on the sofa in the living room of the dorm.

Since the others left, he had to bring them items they left at home.

Wonshik needed his phone, Jaehwan and Leo forgot their lyric sheets to a new song they were supposed to have, and Hongbin need-no,  **wanted** his camera (to which the Hakyeon obliged, but not without complaining about the hassle it caused him).

The only member he had yet to hear from was the youngest.

"My Hyukkie must be so responsible." Hakyeon cooed to no one in particular.

Just then, the door to the dorm clicked open slowly, opening to reveal a soaking wet, shivering maknae.

"Hyuk, is that-Yah! What happened!" The leader shouted, ushering the freezing boy into the living room and running to the bathroom to grab a towel.

"F-forgot my umbrella." Hyuk answered through chattering teeth, chuckling a bit at his own misfortune.

Hakyeon returned, wrapping a large beach towel around the boy and using a smaller towel to dry his dripping hair.

"Aigoo, of all the things I've brought to the others, I wasn't able to bring my poor Hyukkie what he needed." N said guiltily, leading the younger to the bathroom. "Take a warm shower while I get you a change of clothes."

Hyuk savored the feeling of warmth traveling scross his skin and sniffled (a sure sign of a cold to come).

He then exited the bathroom after he was finished and greeted Hakyeon in the living room.

"Thanks hyung, I-" But he was soon cut off by the eldest's hand shooting to his forehead.

"Go rest." The leader said firmly, grabbing Hyuk's hand and guiding him to his shared room. "You're going to get sick."

"Hyung, I just took a hot shower. I'll be fine. My skin is warm from the water." Hyuk attempted to explain, but he was forced onto the bed and under the covers.

"Quiet Hyukkie. I'll go get medicine." Hakyeon began to leave the room before looking back at the maknae who had a small pout gracing his face.

The leader's eyes softened at the sight, and he made his way back to the bed.

"What? I thought you were-" Hyuk was cut off for the second time that day by Hakyeon dropping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him.

"Aigoo Hyukkie, you're shivering." N said, rubbing his hands up and down the younger's arms to create friction. "I'll make sure you're always prepared for your day. I won't forget."

Hyuk hid a smile, laying his head on the leader's chest.

Maybe he should forget his umbrella more often.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos! You guys are awesome!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	11. Glasses OT6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the members love seeing Hyuk in glasses, but also kind of hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Hongbin hyung, do you think I should wear glasses today?"

The dreaded question had all the members holding their breaths as they awaited Hongbin's answer.

"We only have dance practice today, so that should be fine. The fans who enjoy watching our mirrored dance videos would probably love it." Hongbin responded calmly. 

Everyone let out a silent sigh in relief. Leave it to Hongbin to know exactly what to say.

It was no secret between the 5 hyungs that they appreciated seeing their maknae in glasses. Of course, he was breathtakingly handsome without the help, but it didn't hurt to boost that natural beauty every once in a while. Hakyeon and Jaehwan (the suckers for anything remotely adorable) thought the glasses made him look like that lovable, cute boyfriend type that everyone wants to date. Wonshik and Hongbin (always going the style route) said that glasses brought out his boyish charm while at the same time making him look chic and up to date with the latest trends. Leo would only go as far as to say "they just look nice on his face." (To which no member could disagree).

However, like all things, Hyuk's good looks also had a disadvantage (for the other members anyway).

Whenever they had interviews or fanmeets, it seemed that all of the fans would be a bit too excited to see the maknae when he wore glasses. They'd always compliment him and ask for pictures. Unbelievable, right?

Okay, so maybe the members did get slightly jealous- **protective.** They got protective. All they were doing was preventing the fans that hid behind innocent faces and pure smiles of taking advantage of their beloved youngest.

Right?

No, wrong. Definitely wrong.

"Screw it, we're jealous, alright!" Wonshik loudly exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about hyung?" The younger asked, utterly perplexed by the elder's unexpected outburst.

"You're already handsome enough without them, but you still insist on wearing those damn glasses! Can't you see that they drive us crazy?!" The rapper rambled on in frustration before the others could stop him.

"But by all means, continue to wear them!" Jaehwan added.

"What they're saying is that you tend to look pretty great in glasses. So, we'd rather you wear them around us only." Hakyeon attempted to explain.

"Hyung, that's unreasonable. Also, I can't control what the coordi noonas want me to wear." Hyuk said, still bemused by the current situation.

"We'll just have to speak with them about it." Leo supplied helpfully, to which the rest agreed (except for Hyuk, that is).

"So-" Hyuk began, but was cut off by Hongbin.

"So that's that. No more arguments." Hongbin said firmly. "Let's go."

At that, everyone aside from the maknae made their way out the front door. 1.) Because they couldn't be late for practice and 2.) They were somewhat (read extremely) embarrassed about the sudden confession.

"But hyungs," Hyuk called out, now facing another dilemma, "do you still want me to wear glasses?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you love VIXX's maknae Hyuk, and you enjoy reading about him, you should go check out fandomtothethirteenthpower's Maknae's require special attention series. They just recently posted one regarding Han Sanghyuk, and so far I've really liked it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for the kudos:)
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	12. Delete Hyuk/Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just Ken getting flustered over the maknae's habit of deleting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Why did you delete my comment on your Instagram post?" Jaehwan seriously asked Hyuk.

"Because it could have given the fans the wrong idea." Hyuk stated simply, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"All I said was that you looked hot! A little fanservice never hurt anyone!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever you say hyung."

* * *

 

"Why did you delete the selfie I took on your phone?" Jaehwan asked the maknae the second time that day. The first time he didn't answer because he was irritated at the fact that the elder had been snooping around on his phone (for whatever reason, Ken didn't know. People and their privacy, am I right?).

"Because it was taking up storage." Hyuk responded.

"You could've deleted pictures of Hakyeon or Leo! Why was it me? I should be your favorite hyung! You should cherish me!" Jaehwan fumed, stomping away.

"Whatever you say hyung."

* * *

 

"Why did you delete the note I left in the memos on your phone?" Jaehwan questioned the younger.

"Storage, hyung." Hyuk replied as if it were obvious by now.

Apparently, Jaehwan wasn't taking that answer today.

"It was heartwarming and fluffy! Stop deleting everything!"

Hyuk couldn't help but laugh at his hyung's discontent as he made his way over to a training room after being summoned there by Wonshik.

"Don't ignore me!" Jaehwan whined.

"Why won't you let me love you?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos:) It's greatly appreciated!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	13. Phone OT6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members can't get in contact with Hyuk. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another prompt.
> 
> I didn't reread it, so if there are any mistakes, my bad ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Well....
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure he hasn't been answering?" Hakyeon questioned for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"How could I not be sure hyung? Each time I called, it rung a few times before going to voicemail!" Wonshik replied, somewhat annoyed at the leader's continuous pestering.

All of them had returned back to the dorm aside from the maknae. Of course, this occurrence wasn't unusual, as the youngest was always trying to prove himself by working his hardest, even when he was allowed off for the day.

However, tonight was different. The only time that day that anyone had spoken to Hyuk was early that morning when he had said goodbye before he left. No one was free enough to call anyone due to their busy individual schedules, so it wasn't concerning until now since everyone was done for the day. Wonshik had called Hyuk at the request of the leader who wanted their youngest member home so they could enjoy a meal together for once. When the boy hadn't answered, he blew it off as Hyuk not hearing his phone going off. When the numerous calls still went unanswered, panic was beginning to settle itself into the pit of the rapper's stomach. Once he had alerted the other members, this panic had only increased. They decided to call their managers who insisted that the boy "probably has his phone on silent" and was "most likely too engrossed in whatever he was doing at the studio to be on his phone." After those statements, the managers told them to stop worrying so much when it was not necessary, and hung up, refusing any further arguments.

Sure, the members may have been overreacting a bit (a lot), but they knew something wasn't right. 

No matter how diligently the maknae was working, he would always make sure to take the time to check in with his hyungs. The fact that no one had heard anything at all was troubling.

"What if something happened to him? What if he was dancing and he tripped or fell and hit his head? What if he passed out from overexertion? What if he's-" Jaehwan rambled, unable to contain his fear.

"Stop it hyung." Hongbin cut him off, although he seemed to be just as nervous as the elder. "His phone probably died."

Leo nodded at that, though he seemed to be unsure of it himself.

Suddenly, Wonshik's phone began to ring. At that, the rapper hurriedly answered it and put it on speaker.

"Where are you? Why haven't you been answering?" He asked the boy sternly.

"Broken....cracked....bleeding....making sure....don't wait....soon....sorry...." And with that, the line went silent, a sign that the other had ended the call.

What the member's of VIXX would like to tell you is that they handled this situation calmly. But lying is immoral and the reality of it all was that chaos ensued and everyone felt like dying.

No big deal.

Wonshik dropped his phone in shock, eyes wide at the prospect of something happening to their beloved dongsaeng.

Jaehwan had started tearing up and Hongbin had collapsed onto the couch, placing his head in his hands.

"Did that mean he broke a bone or something? Why was he bleeding? Is he severely injured?" Hakyeon couldn't collect himself as his concern got the best of him.

Leo was beginning to put on his shoes and jacket, determined to retrieve what he hoped was their fully intact maknae.

They all assumed that the conversation consisted of Hyuk saying:

"I think something is broken or cracked, I don't know, but it's bleeding a lot. I'm making sure I don't bleed out, so don't wait to call the ambulance. I might pass out soon, I'm sorry."

So maybe they shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and put ideas in their heads that they weren't 100% sure of, but when panic puts your mind into a frenzy, coherent thoughts are limited.

"I'll go with you." Wonshik said, also making his way to the front door to slip on his shoes.

While he was doing this, the door opened, revealing none other than-

"Han Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon shouted.

Leo hurried to said member and grabbed him by his ear, dragging him into the living room and forcing him onto the couch, sitting next to him protectively. All the while, Hyuk was beyond confused.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, careful not to upset his seemingly frazzled hyungs.

"Wrong?!" Jaehwan began, ready to give the maknae a piece of his mind.

"Calm down Jaehwan hyung, don't scold him without knowing what happened first." Hongbin advised, setting his hand on the elder's shoulder.

"What happened?" Hyuk inquired. 

It took a moment before he finally understood what was going on.

"What was with that phone call?!" Hakyeon asked with his voice raised, as he was still unable to calm down from the recent surprise.

"What? All I said was that my phone might be broken. The screen was cracked to the point where when I touched it to call you, I cut my finger a bit and it started bleeding. I was just making sure that you knew I was fine and that I didn't want you to wait for me to start eating. I said that I'd be back to the dorm soon and that I was sorry if I caused any trouble." Hyuk explained. "After that, the call cut out and my phone wouldn't turn back on."

The dorm was so quiet, a pin could drop and you'd hear it. All of them were somewhat embarrassed at the fact that they made such a huge deal out of something so small.

"So...." Hongbin trailed off. "You're alright?"

"Nothing but a scratch." Hyuk smiled, holding up his bandaged finger.

After that fiasco, the night proceeded rather uneventfully.

Leo and Wonshik didn't leave Hyuk's side while Hakyeon fussed over everything he did. Jaehwan still couldn't get over how Hyuk had worried them so much as he sat and scowled at the youngest. Hongbin took it upon himself to make sure Jaehwan wouldn't strangle anyone.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm just happy that our maknae is safe." Wonshik spoke as Leo nodded in agreement.

"I second that." Hongbin added, Hakyeon following soon after.

Everyone looked expectantly at Jaehwan, who had yet to say a word.

"Just don't do that again!" He exclaimed, blushing furiously at the smile Hyuk gave him.

"But our problems aren't over yet." The maknae announced, each of the other members looking at him, puzzled.

"So." He clapped his hands together. " Who wants to buy me a new phone?"

His response was a smack to the back of the head and a couch pillow launched at his face.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else been watching Love in Trouble (Suspicious Partner) recently? I am obsessed with that show at the moment and it's getting crazy (not to mention that Ji Chang Wook is amazing as always).
> 
> Anywho, hope the rest of your day/afternoon/night is cool.
> 
> Thanks once again for all the kudos:) It's greatly appreciated!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	14. Replace Hyuk/Ravi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a year ago when everything was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was a year ago when everything was ruined.

Or, well, one thing was ruined.

Hyuk had been lounging in his bed at the time when Wonshik decided that he wanted some attention from the younger.

"Hyukkie-ah!" Wonshik whined as he skipped into the maknae's room. 

"Hyung!! Hyuk chuckled as the elder dropped on top of him, putting a hand to his heart.

"I'm weak without my Hyukkie's love. Save me before it's too late." The rapper said playfully, snuggling into the younger man's side.

"Fine you weirdo." Hyuk said, still laughing lightly.

"That's weirdo hyung to you." Wonshik corrected.

A few minutes passed before Wonshik could vaguely hear quiet shuffling as he dozed. He lifted his head from where it lay on Hyuk's shoulder and opened his eyes to be met with the boy taking a picture of him.

"Yah! What do you think you're doing?!" The rapper shouted, now wide awake.

Hyuk chuckled as the elder was no full smothering him, flailing his arms wildly in an attempt to grab the phone and delete the picture.

In the disarray, Wonshik's arm hit something off the bedside table and a loud crack was heard.

Hyuk suddenly stopped resisting and forcefully pushed the elder off of him, sitting up to inspect the damage.

He sucked in a breath as he looked down, bangs shielding his eyes.

Wonshik curiously peered over the edge of the bed, only to be met with the sight of a shattered picture frame. The photo inside was of all 6 of them shortly before they debuted. Now, several shards of glass had pierced the picture, creating multiple tears.

"Wow Hyukkie, I am so sorry. We can print another picture and-" Wonshik tried apologizing.

He was cut off by a glare from the teary eyed Hyuk sitting next to him.

"That's not the point." He spat, voice wavering. "That was our first picture with all of us. We were accepting each other despite any conflict we had before. I don't care if we can print it again, the fact that the original memory was ruined is what bothers me. I can't replace it."

Wonshik was shocked at the maknae's confession as well as at his own stupidity. He couldn't believe he was dumb enough to break something his dongsaeng cherished.

"Hyuk....I'm sorry." He whispered, leaving the room as to give the younger space.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

"Hyukkie-ah!" Wonshik called out, summoning his friend.

Said friend peeked his head out of one of the training rooms. "Yes hyung?"

They were currently the only two in the studio as they were working on a song that they were planning on showing the producers.

"Come here. I want to give you something." The rapper said.

Hyuk complied, coming out of the small room, joining the elder on a bench where they often rested after a long dance practice.

"I remembered how upset you were the day that frame broke and the picture was ruined." Wonshik began to explain. "Today marks a year since it happened, and I wanted to give you something to make up for it."

"Hyung, it's fine, really I-" Hyuk tried speaking before Wonshik cut him off.

"No Hyuk. It meant too much to you for it to be blown off. So, here."

Hyuk's eyes widened as Ravi handed him the picture and frame. The only difference was that the frame was brand new, and the picture had been taped in various areas.

"I taped it to show that, uh, you know, no matter what tries to tear us apart, we will always stick together." The rapper was now blushing at the obviously cheesy statement.

"Thank you hyung....this means the world to me." The younger said, wrapping his arms around Wonshik.

"No problem, Hyukkie-ah." Wonshik said, voice filled with affection.

"While this picture and frame may have been easy to fix," Hyuk paused to pull back from the hug and smile at Wonshik.

"Nothing could ever replace you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I hate myself for this too.
> 
> But thanks again for all of the kudos you guys! If you'd like to see other maknae fics, just let me know!
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	15. Quit Hyuk/Hongbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin liked to think of himself as a lot of things. Recently though, Han Sanghyuk has been proving him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, huh? I've been busy for a while and decided that I'd focus more on updating my Seventeen story 'Clairvoyance'. Also, this prompt was giving me a lot of trouble, but I got over my writers block and here I am! 
> 
> (Not gonna lie though, right after I finished typing this in my notes, I pressed paste instead of copy and accidentally deleted the entire thing. After a bit of panicked googling, I found that all you have to do is give your iPhone/iPod a couple shakes and you can undo your mistakes. I really do love technology....)
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Lyrics are from VIXX's song G.R.8.U)

"You completely disarmed all of me, I think I'm losing control"

Hongbin liked to think of himself as a decently put together, well mannered young man. He always knew how to dress appropriately and would have no issues with controlling his emotions. He took pride in this amount of self control, almost nothing could break him. Keyword being "almost".

Recently, Hongbin has been having a problem. A very handsome problem with an amazing personality.

Who is this problem you may ask? The one and only Han Sanghyuk.

When they first met, Hongbin thought nothing much of the Maknae. Really, the only reason he was glad Hyuk was apart of VIXX was because it meant that he wouldn't have to be the youngest. If anything, he was somewhat glad that Hyuk was the brunt of the teasing and criticism. However, they had grown closer over the years. It had started as harmless adoration towards his dongsaeng, then bloomed into an unbreakable friendship that, for some reason, left Hongbin disappointed.

He paid no mind to it at the beginning, but found that he was unconsciously making excuses to always be near the younger. He was becoming more pliant with the boy, doing everything in his power to give him what he needed.

Sanghyuk was tearing down his walls one after the other, and his self control was beginning to dwindle.

* * *

 

"There's no way something this sweet can be bad for me  
I want to love you"

Hongbin liked to think that he had a pretty good grasp on what he should stay away from. After all, obsession wasn't always healthy.

But recently, Hongbin had become obsessed with a very addicting, very cute Maknae.

Hongbin tried all he could to stay away from Hyuk, but found that it was becoming difficult. It had even gotten to the point where the fans started asking if everything was alright between the two of them, and he was reprimanded by the group's managers.

So, he completely gave up on restraining himself. Obsessions couldn't always be a bad thing.

Right?

* * *

 

"I wasn't like this but I keep getting greedy  
The feelings get bigger  
A me that I didn't even know has awakened  
Because of you  
Because of you alone  
Yes, you awakened me"

Hongbin liked to think of himself as giving. He never saw himself as a conceited, selfish person who was consumed by greed like others.

However, he recently was becoming a bit too greedy when it came to a certain lovable, huggable Han Sanghyuk.

Really, the kid was just too much sometimes, to the point where Hongbin couldn't help enveloping him into a bear hug. The other members would give him strange looks whenever he presented this kind of behavior, but he found that he was beginning to care less and less. He was even becoming jealous of the skinship Hyuk would share with everyone (except for Leo. That man could be terrifying when it came to the younger members).

Honestly, Hongbin was surprised by himself. Hyuk was bringing out a new side of him that he didn't even know existed.

* * *

 

"Inside of me is a crazy person that only knows you  
You brought out a me that I didn't even know  
I'll never let you go"

Hongbin liked to think of himself as a decently put together, well mannered young man. He always knew when enough was enough. There was no point in fighting a battle that you had no chance of winning.

That's why, he knew that his continued attempts at showing Hyuk his true feelings was not a lost cause.

It was one day after a radio interview as they were on their way back to the dorms that Hyuk had whispered into his ear that he needed to talk to him when they got home. Hongbin was puzzled at first, but found himself anticipating what the Maknae had to say.

Once they arrived, Hyuk pulled him into the bedroom and sat him down, questioning him about his actions. Hongbin had decided that it was the right time to reveal his feelings before he drove himself insane hiding the truth. At first, he thought Hyuk would reject him due to his lack of response, but he later found out that he was just too shocked at the moment to answer. He had apparently begun to like Hongbin shortly after they debuted, but never told him because he thought the older wouldn't feel the same. Long story short, Hongbin was ecstatic at the Maknae's confession and hugged him so tight that Hyuk had to break free in order to breathe.

Hongbin may have been a bit too addicted to loving Han Sanghyuk, but he wouldn't stop now that he was his.

After all, once you've become addicted to something, it's almost impossible to quit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the positive response to this story has been absolutely amazing! Comments and Kudos are always greatly appreciated. You guys are the best! <3
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


	16. Hate Hyuk/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon hated absolutely everything about Han Sanghyuk. 
> 
> But in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm alive!! 
> 
> School has decided to drown me in work this year, so I haven't had much free time to write. 
> 
> However, due to Hurricane Irma, school has been cancelled for the next two days, so I'm able to take a break. (Side note: All of those that have already been affected by Irma, my thoughts are with you.)
> 
> Anywho, this chapter is a bit short and most definitely cheesy just because I'm easing back into this whole thing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hakyeon hated absolutely everything about Han Sanghyuk.

But in a good way.

He hated his smile. That breathtakingly handsome smile which could melt the hearts of anyone around him. Those gleaming white teeth that could light up a room. The way it would make his beautiful eyes crinkle at the corners as he laughed gleefully, enjoying every moment of his happiness.

He hated his voice. How he could make it so soft spoken and smooth but husky and attractive all at once. The way he could turn a simple melody into a symphony of emotions and passion which would reach the ears of those listening and cause them to get lost in the sound.

He hated the way he danced. The way his body moved completely in sync with any rhythm, how he smoothly transitioned from one move to another, his skin shining with a thin layer of sweat as he became one with the music.

He hated his personality. How he could always brighten the gloomiest days. How he could see the best in the worst situations. How he could be so encouraging when all else seemed hopeless.

But the number one thing that Hakyeon could not stand was the fact that the maknae was not his.

He hated that he wouldn't always be there to protect him. He hated that he couldn't envelope him in a hug every time he was feeling worthless. He hated how he was too much of a coward to just tell Hyuk how he felt.

Hakyeon hated absolutely everything about Han Sanghyuk, but he would never change a single thing about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Remember that comments and kudos are always appreciated! And to my readers also being affected by Irma, stay safe! <3 
> 
> ~StarlightArmy28 ^_^


End file.
